


killing boys

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Breakup Sex, F/F, Fingering, Georgina letting Jacquelyn top because she's sad, Georgina teaching Jacquelyn that keying cars is a healthy and normal way to deal with things, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, criminal damage, does it count if it's on CCTV?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Jacquelyn is miserable after her recent breakup with Esmé. Georgina teaches her that sometimes criminal damage is the answer.I report pedophilesDon’t interact with my fics if you post/read ageplay or sexual content that features minors, even if they’re aged up
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor, Georgina Orwell/Jacquelyn Scieszka, Jacquelyn Scieszka/Esmé Squalor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	killing boys

Georgina looked over at Jacquelyn. She had her head flipped back against the grey suede of Georgina’s favourite armchair, and she hadn’t moved in at least three hours. 

Georgina sighed, “Okay, I’m sick of you moping around.”

“I’m not _ sad _ Georgina, I just feel weird.” 

“Well I’m bored of it. Come on, let’s go.” 

Georgina stood up and shook on her dark coat, flipping the collar out, before stretching a hand out to Jacquelyn. 

Jacquelyn reluctantly left the insidious embrace of the armchair and took the leather jacket Georgina thrust toward her. 

“Where are we going?” Jacquelyn asked, still threading her arms through the sleeves as Georgina strode across the entryway. 

She threw a wink at Jacquelyn over her shoulder, “Have you ever keyed a Ferrari before?” 

It shouldn’t have surprised Jacquelyn that Georgina knew the alarm codes for Esmé’s personal underground parking lot, and she supposed, in a way, it didn’t. However, it did make her increasingly nervous with regard to which of her own security details Georgina may have stored. 

Georgina crossed the parking lot, heels echoing off the concrete walls, towards a covered car, shadowed by an overhanging ceiling. 

“This one is a good one,” she explained, pulling the cover out from under the bumper, “they don’t make the exact shade of red she likes. She has to get it custom mixed every time.” 

“You‘ve done this before.” 

“My dear, what _ haven’t _ I done before?” 

Georgina perched herself on the hood of the car and fished a set of keys out of her pocket. Handing them to Jacquelyn with an expectant smirk. 

Jacquelyn frowned, “What if she finds out?”

Georgina shrugged, “It won’t be the first time I’ve had to buy forgiveness from Esmé Squalor.” 

Jacquelyn took the keys, somewhat reluctantly, before selecting a silver one with particularly jagged edges, that glinted under the fluorescent tube lighting. 

She took a deep breath and pressed the key against the paintwork, before taking a few hesitant steps around the car. The key made an ear-splitting squeal that reverberated off the concrete walls. Georgina leaned back against the windscreen and looked at a blinking light above her. She wondered idly how many women she would have to teach to damage the paintwork of expensive cars before Esmé finally gave up the ghost. Although Georgina quietly suspected she rather liked the attention. 

Jacquelyn scraped a long line of cherry red paintwork that flaked delightfully under her touch, ensuring to cover all sides of the car. Slightly unnerved by how quickly she had taken to acts of criminal damage. 

Georgina looked at her and held out her hand to retrieve her keys, “Better?”

“Much.” 

* * *

Jacquelyn leant her hip against the edge of the car and looked at Georgina. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush of destroying property, but she couldn’t prevent herself from tilting her head towards the other woman. 

Georgina parted her lips and took a breath, “She has CCTV in here.” 

“That doesn’t seem to bother you,” Jacquelyn shot back, feeling a lot like she was pointing out the obvious. 

“It doesn’t seem to bother you either.” 

Jacquelyn pressed her lips to the other woman’s in lieu of answering. 

Georgina threaded her fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Jacquelyn’s neck and smiled against her mouth. She was rewarded with a gentle sigh from the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Georgina’s waist. 

It wasn’t particularly in her nature, but Georgina encouraged Jacquelyn to take the lead, allowing her to drag her tongue across her lip. 

Georgina hummed slightly and tipped her jaw away from the other woman momentarily, “Why have I never kissed you before?”

Jacquelyn shrugged, “Probably the same reason I’ve never keyed a Ferrari.” 

Georgina captured Jacquelyn’s lips in a second, urgent kiss. She kissed her like it was the only thing awarding her oxygen in a vast and tumultuous sea. And Jacquelyn kissed her back with all the ferocity and authenticity of someone who genuinely wanted to kiss her. It wasn’t that Georgina objected to being a rebound, but the fire smouldering in her core was rarely ignited by break up sex. At least, not someone else’s. 

Georgina could hear every rational section of her brain screaming at her that this was a poor choice. Jacquelyn was a poor choice. 

But the way her fingers slid so easily into pin curls and the way Jacquelyn’s hip slotted so perfectly against her own convinced her that she and Jacquelyn had been divinely constructed to press their bodies against one another on a dim Tuesday evening in an underground parking lot. 

Jacquelyn swung her leg over Georgina and settled herself across the other woman’s hips, with relatively little regard for whether the car bonnet would hold their weight. After all, it wasn’t as though Esmé couldn’t afford to get a few dents pulled out. She tangled her fingers into smooth, dark hair and tried to convince herself that she didn’t want to fuck her ex-girlfriend’s ‘it’s complicated’ side piece on the hood of said ex-girlfriend’s car. 

Georgina felt her core buzz as she pulled away from Jacquelyn to look into piercing green eyes. 

She smirked, “You want to fuck me on this car.” It wasn’t a question. 

Jacquelyn tilted her head noncommittally, “I certainly wouldn’t say no.” 

Georgina leaned her weight against the windscreen and shifted her skirt up around her hips, “So fuck me.” 

Jacquelyn raised an eyebrow and grazed her fingertips towards the inside of Georgina’s velvety thigh. 

Georgina displayed herself across the windscreen, pushing her rib cage towards Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn dropped her weight on her clenched fist against the windscreen and slid her fingers into Georgina’s underwear. 

Georgina emitted a high-pitched gasp that bordered on performative when two of Jacquelyn’s fingers slid inside her. 

She fixed her grey irises on jade green ones and hissed softly, “Harder, Jacquelyn.”

Jacquelyn obliged wonderfully, using the length and curvature of her fingers to press into Georgina’s flesh. 

“You’re bad,” Georgina gasped, her words perforated by pornographic moans, “fucking me on her car. Where you know she’ll see you.” 

Georgina clawed at her shirt collar, exposing her bare chest, ribs heaving.

Jacquelyn smirked, “I should have known you were a tits person.” She bent her head down and took one of the brunette’s nipples between her teeth. 

Georgina tipped her head and arched her back, “God, that feels good.” 

Jacquelyn grazed her teeth along Georgina’s flesh, leaving small pink dents in her wake as she thrust a third finger into her. 

Georgina whimpered and tilted her hips to grant Jacquelyn as much access as the sloped hood of the car would allow. 

Georgina sighed and encouraged Jacquelyn to support her weight with her free arm encircling her waist. She folded herself around the blonde’s shoulders and buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

Jacquelyn continued to pound her fingers into Georgina at a rate that made the brunette’s head spin. 

Georgina tried to gather her thoughts enough to talk, but she hadn’t quite anticipated the Exorcist levels of eye-rolling pleasure she felt. 

All she managed to cobble together was a weak, “Fuck, _ Jacquelyn_,” as the waves of orgasm flushed through her. 

Her hips bucked as Jacquelyn continued to press her fingertips against Georgina’s g-spot, soothing her with a hand in her hair while her muscles tensed and her breathing staggered. 

Jacquelyn felt Georgina’s come slicken her palm as the brunette pulled Jacquelyn’s hair to press her lips to the blonde’s. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned breathlessly, punctuated by heated kisses. 

Jacquelyn clutched Georgina’s tangled hair as she whispered in her ear, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

She flicked her fingers across Georgina’s clit as Georgina came a second time, burying her teeth in Jacquelyn’s collar and moaning, feeling the deep reverberation of a throaty laugh from Jacquelyn. 

Once Georgina’s breathing had slowed to a relatively even pace and her hips had stopped jerking of their own accord, she slumped back against the windscreen. Jacquelyn gently slipped her fingers out of Georgina’s core and sat back on her thighs. 

Georgina located a silver cigarette case from somewhere within her black jacket. She offered one to Jacquelyn who promptly refused. Georgina placed the filter between her teeth, Jacquelyn fully appreciating just how rough housed her lipstick now looked. She produced a lighter from somewhere else in her coat and lit the cigarette with one hand while rearranging her bra with the other. 

Georgina flicked ash somewhere behind her and invited Jacquelyn to lie across the windshield beside her. 

Jacquelyn balanced one of her heeled boots on the bonnet of the car and tipped herself back, arms folded across her chest, staring at the concrete ceiling. 

“We should probably go,” she said, more to herself than to Georgina. 

Georgina shrugged, “Probably. I’ll just finish this first,” she said, indicating the cigarette in her hand. 

Jacquelyn nodded, transfixed by the wisps of smoke curling artfully toward the ceiling, “Thank you. For this.” 

Georgina took a deep drag of the cigarette, “Thank _ you_. It’s been too long since someone fucked me in a parking lot.” 

“How long has it been?” Jacquelyn knew the question was slightly rude, but she figured almost nothing could be considered rude given the activities of the past hour. 

Georgina laughed, “About a week and a half.”

Jacquelyn couldn’t pin whether she was joking or not, but decided not to push the issue. Georgina took one last lungful of nicotine and stubbed the cigarette out on the hood of the car. Jacquelyn winced slightly. 

Georgina shrugged, “They’ll have to redo all the paintwork, she might as well get her money’s worth.” 

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and stood in front of Georgina. As the brunette returned the lighter to her coat, her phone buzzed. 

She pulled it out, swiping at the screen absent-mindedly. It caught Jacquelyn off guard slightly when she tipped her head back and cackled. 

“What?”

In lieu of an answer, Georgina handed her the phone. 

It took Jacquelyn a second to adjust to the bright screen but once her pupils had narrowed, she read a text from Esmé;

_ Thanks for the show, but get the fuck off my car. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love these two. Let me know if you want more!
> 
> Title is from a Halsey song. While the fic obviously does not focus on killing boys, the line "Have you ever keyed a Ferrari before?" comes straight from the song.


End file.
